


Calling In

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [138]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, faking sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Harry decides they need a day home.





	Calling In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/909967.html?thread=107511951#t107511951) at comment_fic.

"-and we should be back tomorrow. Uh huh, lots of rest. Bye."

Cisco rolled over, still groggy from just waking up, to look at Harry hanging up his phone and crawling back under the blanket. "What's going on?"

"Called us in to work. We're-" Harry gave a very fake sounding cough "-very sick."

“And they believed that?” Cisco asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry’s wounded look. “Your acting is not exactly your best skill.”

“Well,” Harry replied slowly, a little color coming in to his cheeks. It was a good look on him, Cisco decided. “Snow did giggle quite a lot. I’m pretty sure Allen bought it completely though.”

Cisco snorted a laugh. “He would,” he replied fondly, then sighed. “You realize I’m never going to hear the end of this from Caitilin, right?”

“I figured the benefits outweighed Snow’s amusement,” Harry said, grinning and leaning over to kiss Cisco. “After all, just because acting isn’t my best skill doesn’t mean I don’t have plenty of other skills to show off.”

“Oh yeah?” Cisco grinned, warmth pooling in his belly as he pulled Harry in for another kiss. “Do tell.”


End file.
